Damping and braking devices are well known in different variations in the present technology and are used in assorted areas of application. There are currently damping elements for movable cabinet parts in the form of simple buffers on the market. Such buffers are very well suited for moderating noise, but are, however, not suitable for diminishing the kinetic energy of the movable cabinet parts in the amount necessary. Another further development of a ductile buffer that is integrated in a hinge is described in DE-OS 27 08 545. Here, a flexible damping element is located between the hinge links of a cabinet hinge and deforms shortly before reaching the hinge's open position. A similar damping element for cabinet hinges is shown by AT-PS 349 931. Here, there is a flexible attenuator between the hinge arm and hinge cup on which the hinge arm is supported in a cushioned and absorptive manner.
Also, among other things, hydraulic or pneumatic dampers are well known, which have a piston-cylinder system with two working chambers, between which a liquid or gaseous medium flows and which then causes a braking or damping effect. Such dampers have a high static friction, due to the piston rod and piston sealing, which sets a reduction of the borders of the pump size. Furthermore, they are complex and expensive and are not suitable, therefore, as integrated dampers in cabinet fittings.
With cabinets and furniture, especially drawers and cabinet doors, braking and damping elements are likewise usually used in connection with spring elements. Braking elements of this type are made known in DE 199 15 164 A1 or DE 197 17 937 A1. These friction brake elements can, because of their high static friction, lead to the so-called ‘Slip-Stick-Effect,’ which becomes apparent by the rattling, sticking, etc. of the parts that are to be braked. Likewise, the wear and tear plays a large role with friction damping, especially if masses with high kinetic energy must be braked.